


I Live Another Fifty Years

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Purim Gifts 2017 [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Ghosts, Memories, Old Age, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: Another voice from Eliza's past beckons her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton!” 

Another night, another jolt awake from hazy sleep, the only kind of sleep Eliza seems to have in her elder years. This night, the voice is less unexpected, and Eliza smiles as she props herself up carefully.

“Angelica Schuyler Church,” Eliza answers. “Did Peggy send you?”

“Does Peggy send me anywhere, Eliza?” 

Eliza laughs then, quietly, the laugh giving way to a cough. “No, I don’t suppose she does,” she says finally. 

“You aren’t taking care of yourself, are you?” Angelica asks. 

“Oh, Angelica, at my age, there’s no amount of taking care that makes one bit of a difference,” Eliza says. 

“That wasn’t the answer I was precisely hoping to hear,” Angelica says almost sternly. “You may be old, but surely you still know how to summon a physician.” 

“To tell me what?” Eliza asks, shaking her head. “I’m old, Angelica. I’m so very old. Humor me the signs of my aging, dear sister.”

“So old, and yet not ready to rest?” 

“I should think that you, of all people, would understand that.”

“Oh, nicely done, little sister,” Angelica says, then laughs. “Tell me, Eliza, was it worth it? Outliving so many of us?” 

“I’ve made the most of my time here that I could,” Eliza says. “I could have done more. _You_ would have done more with the time, if you’d had it. I think of that often.”

“No, I think this time, it had to be you. You were the one uniquely situated in your life and in our country, and you have in fact made the very most of it,” Angelica says. 

“I’ve never been like you. I wasn’t a great wit.”

“No, perhaps not, but you had something more, Eliza. You have vision.” 

“I had a legacy to keep,” Eliza says. “I kept it the best way I could.”

“A legacy that you’ve expanded, I daresay.” 

“I’m not finished yet,” Eliza says. “There’s still work to be done. I still have time.”

“I look forward to celebrating with you, Eliza,” Angelica says. 

“Just a little longer,” Eliza promises. 

“A few more tasks to be done?” Angelica says teasingly. 

“As many as I can,” Eliza says. “As much as I have time for.”

“For tonight, rest,” Angelica says. “Sleep a little while, little sister.” 

Eliza closes her eyes and sighs. “But only a little while.”


End file.
